thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheriff Woody ( MysticCanines'Heroine732 fanfic )
He's indeed unique from his roundup television show and his Toy Story scenes while Sheriff Woody is added to this story of lions. But his personal stuff will still relate to his job and a little related to his fun Toy Story roles but this fan character of Sherifff Woody travels during Ice Age era and he'll be social with the Princesses. This fanfic Sheriff Woody is more adventurous, he'll also be busier in this longer story. Friends Vuruga vuruga Diego Shira Mohatu Ahadi Mufasa Simba Kion Askiri Badili Rafiki Makini Serval Kongwe Dhahabu Shauku Pumbaa Ajabu Djali Anga Chuluun Chura Furaha Genet Bhati Reirei and her pack Laini Manny Ellie Peaches Julian Ma Tembo Mtoto Tantor Rani Louis Shuja Kala Sokwe Terk Tamaa Zazu Boboka Jane Porter Emerelda Elena Merida Buttercup ( the Toy Story unicorn ) Jessie the yodeling cowgirl Bullseye Stinky Pete the Prospector Mr. scarecrow Berwin Canyon Burnette Trivia of this fanfic Sheriff Woody During the ice age era this fanfic Sheriff Woody goes up and down like the real people did. During the ice age era this fanfic Sheriff Woody leads the princesses while walking in deep snow During the ice age era this fanfic Sheriff Woody saves the mammoths and mastadons During the ice age era this fanfic Sheriff Woody dances with the giant sloths Brooke and Sid During the ice age era this fanfic Sheriff Woody let Buck an ice age weasel cousin help him patrol During the ice age era this fanfic Sheriff Woody respects dholes and lions traveling Europe and America this fanfic Sheriff Woody values the help serval and sandcats give him in Africa this fanfic Sheriff Woody hands notes to the wildcat when sending a letter to Princess Merida this fanfic Sheriff Woody let Reirei help him catch fish and seals this fanfic Sheriff Woody sometimes ride his horse Bullseye next to Princess Merida as she rides Angus this fanfic Sheriff Woody chats a lot with Kongwe this fanfic Sheriff Woody does falconry with Anga this fanfic Sheriff Woody follows Tamaa the drongo quite frequently this fanfic Sheriff Woody lets red foxes and golden jackals help him in the tropics of Asia while with Esmerelda this fanfic Sheriff Woody sometimes patrols with Merida and Bhati leading him to the emergency in the wild this fanfic Sheriff Woody supports Kion thi fanfic Sheriff Woody watches over Nala this fanfic Sheriff Woody plays his guitar for the Princesses this fanfic Sheriff Woody helps young lions make it through mischief when it gets them in danger this fanfic Sheriff Woody sometiems does arts and crafts with Merida Jane Porter or Esmerelda this fanfic Sheriff Woody goes hiking with Elena this fanfic Sheriff Woody picnics near waterfalls with Elena this fanfic Sheriff Woody does social animal stuff with Elena, ciricus, race, check reserve areas, and more this fanfic Sheriff Woody protects his friends from snakes and crocs this fanfic Sheriff Woody helps Jane Porter take animals to the vet if necessary this fanfic Sheriff Woody willingly respects bears this fanfic Sheriff Woody protects Canidae in the wild this fanfic Sheriff Woody goes on short vacations with Slinky Dog Category:MysticCanines'Heroine732